All About Us
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: the rooms hush, hush and now it's our moment, take it in, feel it all and hold it. eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right.


**disclaimer:** don't own house of anubis or the song 'all about us'.

**notes:** I'm not really sure where this fits into canon. It's just random ponderings of my Amfie heart. There are some spoilers though. So if you are not caught up on House of Anubis, you might want to hold off. I ship them so hard, you guise. It's insane. I thought I was majority Fabina, but it seems Amfie runs strong. And I still can't get over jealous Amber. She was genuinely jealous of Piper. Oh, just saying, I absolutely adore the way Amber says his name. I also plan on writing more original stuff soon. Right now I'm trying to just process and come to terms with what did happen in canon. Not sure what the point of the whole thing is, but they're canon now so yolo. Follow my tumblr at lyricmedlie.

**X**

_take my hand, i'll teach you to dance. i'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. would you let me lead? you can step on my feet. give it a try, it'll be alright._

**X**

Her pink top sparkles, her hair pressed to perfection, her spider web lashes coated just so. Her blue iris' shine, though. And instead of happiness radiating from her normally peppy attitude, she wants to cry. She can't handle the ache thumping from her chest. She feels as if she's being suffocated. She wants to scream, tell him he's not allowed, under any circumstances to look at her that way. But it was her bossy, nearly unforgiving actions that had broken them up to begin with. They are no longer together and it's in that moment that she realizes just how rude she was. _He_ had broken up with _her_.

She does cry.

**X**

"Have you seen Nina and Fabian?" Alfie's voice fills her ears and she looks up from her vanity.

"No." Amber shakes her head. "Why?"

"Weren't we supposed to… you know?" Alfie gestured lamely.

"I don't know. I think Nina went to visit her gran." Amber explained.

"Well I'm bored."

"So?" Amber furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let's do _something_."

"I'm busy."

"You're not busy!" Alfie exclaimed. "You're just sitting there!"

"Well what do you want me to do to entertain you?"

"Maybe I should go find Jerome,"

"Here." Amber got to her feet and offered her hands to Alfie. He stood and she grasped his hands in her own.

"What are you doing?" Alfie asked a bit cautiously.

"Oh hush. I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Well there's a school dance coming up and if you plan to invite Piper, she'll be grateful if you know how to dance." Alfie's eyes grew and Amber tried to ignore the ache in her chest.

"I… uh- I'm not into Piper-"

"Hush, Alfie. I'm not stupid."

Gently, Amber led Alfie around the bedroom floor. She took small steps, worried to step on his feet in her heels. She muttered instructions and he stumbled, trying to follow her lead. His gaze was cast down at their feet, counting under his breath at Amber's command.

"Good." Amber smiled. "Ow!" She then yelped. "Watch my toes, Alfie!"

"Sorry." Alfie quickly apologized.

"You have to just _feel_."

"Feel?" He lifted his head to give Amber a look. She only nodded.

"And don't stress out."

"Okay." He nodded.

"And look into my eyes." This time, without complaint, Alfie lifted his head, letting his brown eyes meet Amber's sparkling blue ones.

_the rooms hush, hush and now it's our moment, take it in, feel it all and hold it. eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right._

**X**

She's scared, but that's okay, because they all are. Her head is in a million places, as she steps onto yet another Jackal square. It's a danger square. They know just as much as she does that this could be it. She takes a deep breath and takes a gentle step. Nothing happens and so she takes a deep breath. It's okay, because she is okay, and with a million thoughts flying, she watches Alfie, Patricia and Nina take another step at Fabian's command. She hears Nina whisper her trust in Fabian, and she wishes she could do the same. Sure she knows Fabian wouldn't intentionally hurt any of them—they just _need_ the mask—but this seems risky. Robert wouldn't make it this easy, would he? But, as a flood of relief fills her up, she watches Nina fall through the opening floor, Fabian's scream and plea ripping through the tunnel. They all stand still, shocked, afraid, staring at where Nina had been only moments before. Fabian's heavy breathing fills the cold room and the mask sparkles from its case. She can't tell, but she thinks she can hear Fabian crying.

"We need to leave." Patricia turns to look at Fabian, taking the initiative. Everybody stays still, though. No one can move. She looks up, only to find Fabian's face in his hands.

"It's gonna be okay, Fabian." Amber speaks softly, watching his chest rise and fall quickly with his efforts to not completely lose it.

"I failed her." Fabian repeated over and over again and with bated breathing, Amber retraced her steps, walking over to where he stood above the Senet board.

"Fabian," Amber's voice was gentle, and she could feel Patricia and Alfie following her steps. "It's going to be okay. Look at me."

"She's gone!" Fabian rose his head as a load scream came from his mouth. "She's gone and it's all my fault!"

"Don't say that." Patricia intervened. "She knew what she was doing. Remember? She trusts you."

"That's exactly the problem." Fabian murmured. "She trusted me, and I let that happen. I saved her so many times, but I just couldn't this time."

"We'll find her." Patricia's voice held optimism, and Amber shot Patricia a grateful look.

"She's gone."

"She's not gone." Alfie told him. "Just somewhere, underneath…" His voice trailed away at the look Amber gave him.

"Come on," Amber ushered him. "We should probably get out of here."

"We can't leave without Nina!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Mate," Alfie began. "I have to agree with Amber on this one."

"Nina is stuck somewhere and I'm not leaving without her!"

His cries filled the air once more, and the tunnel creaked as it always did. They exchanged looks, knowing that they needed to somehow get Fabian out of the tunnels. Nina needed him, and if he refused to cooperate, finding Nina would be out of the question. Solemnly, and with great care, the rest of Sibuna nearly carried Fabian up to the kitchen. Standing where anybody could see them, they tried with all of their might to somehow calm him down. They all had looks of sadness etched onto their faces. As time passed, the four friends found themselves up in Amber and Nina's bedroom. They all gathered on the floor and across Amber's bed, all not ready to go near Nina's residence. The sat in nearly silence for hours, and as the sun rose, they sat ever still. Dry tear tracks etched onto Fabian's cheeks and the others held looks of distraught and feeling of mutual anguish grew inside of them. Nina was gone. And whether they chose to accept it or not, nobody could get to her, thus leaving her untouchable.

When morning came, and the house began to bustle again, they sat ever still. They heard Vera, Mara and Joy leave the upper level, no doubt on their way to school. When it became evident that they couldn't just sit all day, Patricia rose first.

"We have to get to class. Cover for Nina and everything." She murmured, and Amber nodded, rising with her.

"Fabian," Amber's voice reached out to him. "Come on. Sitting her all day isn't going to help her." He didn't speak.

"We'll go get ready." Alfie told him. "You should, too. And we should eat before Vera cleans it all up." Amber nudged him with her elbow for his insensitivity.

"We need to go to class, Fabian." Patricia told him.

"We'll ask Jasper after class." Alfie suggested.

"We won't give up." Amber assured him. "Now come on." She offered him her hand, though he disregarded it as he stood up on his own. "For Nina," Amber lifted a hand to her eye. "For the mask, for Sibuna."

"Sibuna," Patricia murmured as she raised her own hand, Alfie following in her wake. Fabian, though, stood still, before his eyes focused on his friends standing before him, their hands still held above their eyes.

"For Nina," Fabian murmured after a moment of silence. His hand slowly lifted up, his eyes holding all the worry, pain and anxiety in his chest. "Sibuna."

**X**

"Amber-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"Amber-"

"Is somebody there?" Trudy's voice broke their nearly silent argument. Amber fixated a look on Alfie and he gave her an apologetic look. Amber let out a breath of relief when Trudy went silent once more.

"We have to be quiet." Amber whispered into his ear and Alfie rolled his eyes.

"I know." He hissed back, turning his gaze from Amber, to the white cupboard door in front of them. "I hate small spaces."

"I know," Amber's voice held sympathy. "I thought the behaviorally practice worked."

"But I haven't done it in a while." Alfie told her. "And I only handled it because we had to."

"I'm sorry." Amber murmured, rubbing his arm affectionately as she did. "But Vera can't know we heard her."

"How long do we have to wait in here? I'm starving,"

"You're always hungry, Alfie." Amber rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to sit here quietly."

"But-"

"Alfie, hush."

Silence enveloped the two. They were forced to stand rim-rod straight, nearly crushing each other. The tin y closet was cramped and meant for a few pieces of clothing, not two people trying to hide away from prying eyes. It was hot and the air was slowly being used.

"Are you worried?" Alfie's voice broke their silence some time later.

"No," Amber answered. "Trudy will leave eventually."

"Not that." Alfie turned to look at the blonde. "About… Nina." Amber let out a sorrow filled sigh.

"Of course I am, Alfie. She's one of my best friends."

"Do you think we'll find her?" Alfie asked, a bit of fear leaking into his voice. A moment passed before Amber quietly spoke.

"I hope so."

**X**

Tears streamed down Amber's face as the group raced from the tunnels.

"Amber!" Patricia called after the blonde. "You need to wait up!"

"I can't wait!" Amber turned her glossy face to the three trailing behind her. "Alfie needs me."

"Amber," Fabian spoke. "He's with Nina, so he's okay."

"But what if there's another secret scary anti-chamber?"

"We'll find him." Fabian placed a comforting hand on Amber's shoulder. "I promise."

"We will." Joy spoke up, but Amber only flashed her a bitter half glare.

As they ran to the school, Fabian pulled one of Amber's bobby pins from her hair, quickly making work of the front door.

"This is terrible," Joy murmured, though Amber shot her another look.

"There are things much more important." Amber whispered forcefully. "Alfie could be in serious danger."

"We're all in serious danger." Joy muttered under her breath, though Amber still heard.

"Poor Alfie. He's probably so scared.

"He's not alone, though." Fabian spoke confidently, as if he knew that Alfie had joined Nina; or hoped.

"We're in." Fabian told them a minute later, slipping the school door open.

"This is so bad." Joy murmured again, though no one replied as they rushed into the school.

"Go open Mr. Sweet's office, Fabian." Amber instructed him. "I'll be right back." Amber offered him another bobby pin before she rushed away, the tears building up again.

"Please by okay, Alfie."

**X**

"Alfie, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah. Can I… can I think about it?"

The words flashed in her mind once more. Hurt clouded her as she realized how wrong she had been about everything. She wanted him back, but he had broken up with her. He had insisted on their separation.

**X**

Amber couldn't contain the immense happiness that filled her up. Her mark had disappeared, Senkhara was gone, the mask was hidden once more, the tunnels completely solved, and to top it all off, she stood jumping excitedly, her arms wrapped around the reunited Fabina.

"I am so happy for you guys!" She squealed excitedly. Nina and Fabian wore bright grins. "Finally." Amber pulled away from the big group hug they'd had, giving Joy a swift high five. Turning away from Joy, she came face to face with Alfie, and she couldn't help the beaming smile that lit up her face; this was her boyfriend.

"Hey Amber."

'Fabina's back on!" Amber squealed with happiness and Alfie smiled.

"It was only a matter of time." Amber nodded her head in agreement. The two stood in silent for a moment, before Alfie took Amber's hands into his own.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked a bit cautiously.

"Oh hush," Alfie teased slightly and Amber felt transported to a day so far away.

"You want to dance?" Amber asked, though Alfie only smiled, leading her away, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.

**X**

_lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight shining it's all about us_


End file.
